


I knew it all along

by RicsChaos



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicsChaos/pseuds/RicsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody is trying to spy-bang the queen of Arendelle without receiving their "punishment". Merida/ Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew it all along

**Author's Note:**

> Merida is some sort of scottish pirate in this one.

Elsa’s lips formed words, but no other sounds than cracked gasps and sighs would escape them. Her eyes rolled inwards when Merida bent down to kiss her. She hovered above her, one hand buried in strands of beautiful white blonde hair, pulling it back gently and exposing Elsa’s neck to plant kisses on it. She travelled up her skin and was welcomed with a rather impatient kiss. Slowly, teasingly, Merida let her tongue slide over Elsa's lips, who went rigid under her and promptly granted her entrance.  The queen was lost. Lost between the tingling and twisting feeling in her stomach when she felt Merida’s breath running over her skin, and the overwhelming sensation of heat and lust and Merida’s hand placed between her legs.

She was close, so desperately close. Her hands found the small of Merida’s back, meeting skin so soft, it was unreal. She tried to pull her closer, increase the rhythm, but Merida slowed down as the felt the queen getting impatient. "Faster," Elsa whimpered. Her frustration grew and when she opened one eye she saw Merida’s smirk. "Please."

It seemed to be enough to satisfy Merida as in the next moment her lips were on hers again and she kissed her, harder this time. Elsa's eyes fluttered shut. The walls of pleasure rising up again when she felt Merida’s fingers slipping against her soft spot, increasing the pace. If she was able to do this so easily to her, good lord, how would it be if she used her tongue there?  But this thought couldn't even reach her mind anymore as her body arched up and she, clenching fingers into the blankets, saw stars when the waves of pleasure rolled through her. Merida caught her moan in soft kisses, holding her until the trembling slowed and their breathing quietened.  

"Mhm…"

Merida rolled off Elsa, leaving the room in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence. Merida’s curls tickling against her cheek; Elsa just lay in quiet peace, thinking nothing. In this moment, she felt so happy.

There was a knock on the door. "Your majesty?" It was one of the courtiers. "My apologies, your majesty, but this is about-"

"I'll be down in a minute," Elsa replied quickly.  

"Yes, your excellence. Um… We will just wait until you are ready.”

The sound of footsteps soon faded down the corridor. Elsa propped herself up on one elbow, glancing at Merida who had a smile on her face. She was beautiful, like the sun itself. The sheer endless mess of wild, ginger curls, the countless freckles peppered over her face, her giggle that set Elsa’s insides on fire. If only she had been honest with her. Elsa sighed, and made a decision.

"Are you alright, my queen?" Merida asked alert, by the sudden dark look at Elsas face.

"I have a meeting concerning… concerning the attempt of theft by those pirates."

"The DunBroch?" replied Merida. She was talking about the ship.

"Yeah…”

Elsa’s let her eyes run over Merida now, examining her, sending cold chills over her spine.

“It’s weird how the DunBroch knew exactly where to look for Arendelles weapon armory, when information like this usually stays within these walls. Don’t you think it’s odd?”

Merida froze.

“Not that this would have mattered. We were able to chase the bloody pirate-rats away…”

Merida stared at Elsa, unsure of how to react. Her lips trembled slightly as turquoise eyes locked onto hers, locked her into place.

“How…?”

“How I knew that they were coming for our treasures? Oh Merida, Merida…”

With every breath Merida froze under Elsa’s gaze until she could neither move nor dare to inhale the thin air between them. Elsa used one index finger to trace the way up Merida’s shoulder and back down the way between her small bare breasts. And at this it began to dawn on Merida that Elsa had revealed her secret.

Elsa had known all along. She had known from the beginning that Merida was the spy, the snitch, the one who lied. Yet, she had let her in; she had played along, not exactly aware what she put at risk.

“But why,” Merida heard herself speaking, pointing out the very question that burned on Elsa’s own mind, “why did you let me do all those things to you, instead of sending me away?”

Yes, why? One part in Elsa regretted letting her in, just because now after all those moments they had together, it would hurt to let her go. Once she had a taste of the feeling of Merida’s incredibly hot body on top of her, of Merida’s breath ghosting over her skin, melting her… she couldn’t help herself. Her lips curled into a smirk by the thought of it. Suddenly she launched forward and closed the distance between them, flipping the still tense Merida onto her back. Her hands closed around her wrists in a tight grasp, she pinned her down into the matrass. Merida’s eyes went wide.

“Well, let’s say I took a liking in your service and…” she whispered into Merida’s ear, as she watched the girl’s body shiver. “I had the feeling, that, despite your unforgivable betrayal, you did, too.”

Merida struggled against Elsa, trying to roll away under her, causing Elsa to straddle the girl, pushing into her even harder.

“Did you?”

Merida said nothing. Elsa’s thighs pressed against Merida’s hips and a gasp escaped her as their centers met. “Oh, you don’t need to answer,” Elsa bent forward, her face now hovering over Merida who turned away, trying to hide the flushed cheeks. “I know you love it.” A diabolic grin appeared on her face when she whispered in bittersweet tunes: “But even if you did not, I’m afraid I must tell you that I can’t let you get away now anymore. Now that the spy knows that I know…”

She could not only feel Merida’s heart hammer against her ribcage. As she pressed her whole body flush against her, she could hear it beating loudly in harmony with her own.

“What are you gonna do? Are you going to do something bad to me?”

Finally, Merida looked back up at Elsa. A challenging smile revealed that she did not believe Elsa in the slightest, that she was seriously going to hurt her. From Merida’s experience Elsa had been, what you would call, _whipped_ , so far, but when she saw the blue flame glare up in the snow queen’s eyes, she was suddenly not so confident anymore.

“Oh yes. Very, _very_ bad things. Don’t expect me to be gentle.” She brought up her lips to kiss along Merida’s jawline. “I’ll keep you in this very bed until I decide to be satisfied.” She slid her tongue down her neck before digging her teeth into the sensitive skin. Merida gasped. “Nobody is trying to spy-bang the queen of Arendelle without receiving their punishment.”

Hell yes, it should be a lesson Merida would never forget…


End file.
